Family of hero's
by Heyshutup
Summary: The souls of Buffy and Scott Summers mothers are pawns in an inter-dimentional war.
1. Default Chapter

**Family of Heroes**

**Prologue**

   The realm of Limbo, so close on to the plane of reality in which Earth resided if one were so inclined one could open a small portal and simply step through it. In fact it happened quite often, the reason for this was simple. A slight opening in the fabric of reality existed between the two realms opening in southern California. In times past the creatures of Limbo past through the opening freely and inhabited the small planet, feeding on the life that was there. Until the day came that they were driven back to Limbo by a power so great that the demons never saw their enemies, except for two. The "Two" as they had become to be known, where in fact avatars for the "Powers That Be". Rumored to be brother and sister these golden skinned messengers drove back the forces of darkness and allowed for the time of man. Not that there have not been attempts to re-merge Limbo and the Earth, in fact there had been two. The first was a direct assault centering on the city of New York, the second was when the vampire known as Angelus tried to awaken the demon Acathla. It almost happened a third time, an intentional merging of realities by the hell goddess known as Glory.

  The first assault, commonly known as "Inferno" started small. Madelyn Pryor Summers, the estranged wife of Scott Summers made a deal with the devil. She agreed sacrifice her own infant son at the apex of a week long spell to bind the influence of Limbo on Earth. N'astra a demon that resembled a two legged dragon with cloven feet and clawed hands and wings that would rip apart any he chose, brokered the deal for his master a demon known as S'Ym. S'Ym had been a lower demon that through cunning and a little luck had managed to wrench control of Limbo from the human/mutant named Illyana Rasputin the younger sister of the X-man named Pioter "Peter" Rasputin a.k.a Colossus. 

  The spell was a long and complicated one; it started with the basic warping of reality in New York. The first noticeable affect was the Empire State building actually growing in height , next humans taking demon form followed by demons running wild killing and maiming without restraint in the streets of New York. Soon people's moods also began changing becoming more and more barbaric. With the effects of the spell going unchallenged the first of four groups to try and deal with the situation were the X-Men. Lead by Scott Summers the team not only had to fight various demons lead by N'astra but also the warping of their very souls as a by product of the spell. It was at the climax of the battle that saw the team destroy N'astra only to have to face "The Goblin Queen" Madelyn Prior Summers, Cyclops was forced to choose between his son's life and that of his estranged wife. There in reality was no choice, in the end Madelyn was dead the spell broken and S'Ym trapped in Limbo. 

  The second time Limbo and Earth almost merged was when a master vampire named Angelus summoned the demon Acathla. Acathla was a demon native to the realm of Limbo, a loathsomely evil creature that was determined to exterminate the plague of man.  After many lives lost it was defeated and entombed in stone, only to be found by accident some centuries later in the town of Sunnydale California. Angelus informed of this creatures discovery by his vampire childe Drusilla, had the creatures remains brought to his mansion and attempted to open the portal to Limbo. Having failed to open the portal that would end the world, the vampire captured the only human who knew the secret to awakening Acathla: Rupert Giles. Upon the discovery of her slaughtered friends and the capture of her Watcher, Buffy Summers along with her friend Xander Harris went to stop Angelus and his mad plan.

Only to be too late, with the portal to Limbo growing in size and strength Buffy had no choice but to close the portal by sacrificing the man who had opened it: Angel. 

 The third time Limbo actually merged with the realm of Earth. Glory, a hell goddess bent on returning to her native realm used a tool known as "The Key" to break down the barriers that separated realities. The Key is an energy matrix that has the power to dissolve the barriers between realms. The Key was protected by an order of monks for centuries, until the day Glory came with the intent of using its power to return to her home realm in which she had been banished some years before. In order to protect The Key the order had it transformed from energy to that of flesh and blood and placed in the care of Buffy Summers as her younger sister Dawn. Soon Glory was in Sunnydale searching for The Key until she found it and after a bloody battle with Buffy and her group of friends she managed to capture Dawn. Buffy intent on rescuing her sister chased the Goddess to the site in which the spell was to be performed. During the ensuing battle with Glory and her followers it appeared that Buffy and her friends might succeed in stopping the insane god, but a minion of Glory's completed the spell. With the barriers between realms collapsing a sacrifice needed to be made for the spell to be broken, so in order for her sister to live Buffy chose to die and the spell was broken and the barriers between realms was restored.

  Although the spell was short lived only lasting a moment or two the effects were staggering. The god known as Glory appeared to have died but only to be trapped in Limbo, where for the last two years the demon S'Ym and the goddess have planned another assault on Earth. The plan was simple, S'Ym wanted the realm of Earth and Glory wanted the Key, if one reached their objective the other would get what they wanted. If S'Ym won he would hand over the key, if Glory activated the key again Limbo would merge with Earth. It was a win/win scenario. 

  The first step in achieving both their goals was to weaken those who stood before them once before. In order to do that a simple plan was formulated; cripple Buffy and Scott Summers emotional psyche so they could not lead their respective groups against them. 

In order to do this Glory arranged to have two souls ripped out of paradise, their names: Joyce and Janet Summers.


	2. Bad dreams

The afternoon was a sunny one, as were most on any given day in the town of Sunnydale California. Buffy Summers better known in some circles of the underworld as the Slayer, made her way home slowly just enjoying the remains of the day. Humming a nameless tune and trying to forget the utter creepiness of April the "Sexbot" she made her way up the stairs leading to the front door of her home. After looking at the tasteful bouquet of flowers on the table just inside the front door and remarking on the simplistic yet romantic card accompanying the arrangement, she called out to her mother to find her lying on the couch resting. Approaching her mother it took all of two steps to realize that the woman was not asleep and as soon as that realization hit her, Buffy Summers awoke with tears in her eyes and an ache in her heart and an emptiness that threatened to consume her soul.  
  
Smoke, it was everywhere. Holding his little brother close to his chest as his mother strapped the lone parachute to his back, Scott watched as his father tried to keep the small charter plane steady. Giving her sons one last hug and telling them she loved them Janet Summers checked the straps holding the two boys together and with a final tearful sob she pushed them out of the tiny aircraft. Falling at an incredible speed the parachute whipped open and started to slow the boys fall. Looking up and seeing the plane in the distance above them explode into flames Scott knew he would never see his parents again, but the worst was yet to come as some flaming debris from the plane struck the parachute causing a tare in the canopy. They increased speed towards the ground and seeing the valley floor rush up at them Scott thought that they would die as well, it was when the Summers brothers landed far too fast to escape serious injury that Scott Summers better known as Cyclops field leader of the X-Men woke up. 


End file.
